


The Popcorn Incident

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fic, Fluff, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Smut, well loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a prompt on tumblr that said “we marathoned horror movies now I don’t want to sleep alone” so I kind of ran with it :) </p><p>John wants a movie marathon and Sherlock is completely against the idea, it turns out that Sherlock doesn't find the films boring per say and ends up being 'a little bit' scared.<br/>Fluff and prompt fill in chapter one 'bonus material' chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I did the prompt justice. The rating is purely for chapter two :3 (I think I probably could have got away with mature but better safe than sorry!)  
> If you just want the sort of fluff and the prompt fill you just have to read chapter one, chapter 2 is merely bonus material :)
> 
> unbeta'd so any mistakes are completely my fault! I tried to keep them in character but lord, this prompt was hard for me haha

The shops had been completely hectic and John was only just getting back to the flat now, he had only went out to collect a couple of things but with it being Halloween everyone was out in force getting last minute supplies. However, nearly two hours later he had made it back to 221b with DVD’s and popcorn, he even remembered the milk and so help him god he was going to have a nice quiet night in.  
John walked into the living room to find Sherlock in his usual position on the sofa and he was annoyed, annoyed but not surprised, to find him having a bit of a sulk. John simply sighed and went into the kitchen to drop the bag on the table before walking back through and stood in front of the sofa looking down at Sherlock. 

“Sherlock, we have just finished a case so shouldn’t you, you know, not be throwing a strop?” 

“John! You know my brain rots without stimulation!” 

“It’s only been a few hours!” John let out a sigh; he deserved a medal or something for living with Sherlock. 

“You know what, never mind. I have plans for us tonight anyway.” This seemed to pique Sherlock’s interest and he finally decided to look up at John, frowning slightly. 

“Oh? Not going on a ‘date’ with another boring teacher?” 

“Shut up Sherlock. And no, we are in fact going to have a movie night and you are not getting out of it.” Sherlock huffed and turned over on the sofa so his back was to John and he someone how managed to cross his arms. 

“Why must you subject me to this plebeian torture?” John couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Sherlock, it was like dealing with an over grown child. 

“Because Sherlock, I think you owe me a nice quiet night in after running around London with you chasing after criminals all of the bloody time!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous John, You still found time to go on your boring dates.” 

“Oh for f-“John took a deep breath before breathing out slowly,  
“Shut up about the dates and put the kettle on. We both need tea, well I definitely need tea.” Sherlock eventually got up from the sofa and strode into the kitchen and put the kettle on, but only because he wanted tea, he would just happen to make John a cup as well while he was upstairs getting changed.  
Sherlock took the opportunity, while he was waiting for the kettle to boil, to look through the bag John had brought in and found the DVD’s. Something called the Descent, Evil Dead, Insidious and Banshee Chapter. Horrors; how tedious. He heard the kettle click and left the bag on the table while he made the tea, he put the two mugs on a small tray and placed it on the coffee table before flopping back down on the sofa. He couldn’t believe John was putting him through this torture though he did have a point about owing him at least one night of peace.  
John eventually came back downstairs in a pair of lounge pants and an old t-shirt underneath his dressing gown and before he even thought about sitting down he started to rearrange the living room. Sherlock watched him with mild interest as he brought over the TV and a DVD player over so it was directly in front of the coffee table very close to the sofa. Since when did they have a DVD player? Sherlock simply shrugged and continued to watch as John brought in the bag from the kitchen and put it on the coffee table.  
As if it was a last minute thought he moved over to the large windows and pulled the heavy curtains shut blocking out any excess light so now the only thing lighting the room was one lamp near the sofa. 

“Right then.” He moved over to the bag and pulled out the DVD’s and held them up,  
“Which one first?” Sherlock rolled his eyes and shrugged, he was completely uninterested so John could choose which one he would be subjected to first.  
“Fine Mr ‘I’m so above Halloween and movie nights’.” John was completely unsurprised to see the look on Sherlock’s face; of course he had no idea what day it was.  
“Yes, it’s Halloween but Mrs Hudson said she would be on trick or treat duty so I could have some bloody peace.” He randomly picked one of the DVD’s and put it on before finally moving over to the sofa.  
“Come on, shift.” He pushed Sherlock’s legs off the sofa and sat down, pressing play on the remote as he did so before leaning forward and grabbing the bag of toffee popcorn he had brought in.  
“Now just tolerate it for one night please? So I can at least pretend to have a normal life for a few hours at least?” Sherlock made some kind of resigned noise that could have been agreement and John relaxed back, opening the popcorn while Sherlock stared at the TV as if it had personally offended him. 

“Really John I don’t see why we have to sit and watch the… Descent when I could be finding a case.” 

“Oh just shut up and watch the film.” Sherlock huffed and decided to take up most of the sofa in retaliation, leaving John squashed at one end but it was a small price to pay for a quiet night in.  
Around 20 minutes into the movie Sherlock had confirmed that this was in fact the most boring thing he had ever had to endure, and that included family dinners. He had tried to leave but john had made him sit right back down, he didn’t even know why he was listening to him but he sat back down regardless.  
John had told his it was going to start getting good and he handed him the popcorn in hopes of shutting him up. He had always been a bit of a movie buff and particularly enjoyed a good horror, he was very hard to scare but he still enjoyed watching them and he settled back into the sofa and started at the TV intently. 

They were now up to the part where they were in the cave and things started to get interesting, John could have sworn he felt Sherlock tense beside him but he brushed it off and focused back on the film. Oh, this was the part that always got him, when one of those things appeared behind the camera and just as it happened he felt Sherlock violently twitch beside him.  
He realised a second later that Sherlock had actually jumped in fright at the movie and he was so tempted to laugh but he kept quiet, perhaps it was simply a one off since Sherlock was so above it all? Around ten minutes later Sherlock had moved his position on the sofa, claiming he was uncomfortable but John was fairly sure that he had just moved closer to John and he bit back a knowing smile. He would notice small jumps from Sherlock throughout the film and he managed to bite his tongue until the film had finished. 

“Wow, I haven’t watched that in a long while, forgot how much I enjoyed it.”

“Well I thought it was rather boring and refused to be subjected to another one!” John tried desperately not to grin; of course it was because he thought it was boring. John stood from the sofa and took their finished with tea tray into the kitchen and left it on the side so he could deal with it later, when he walked back through he found Sherlock trying to escape to his bedroom. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Sherlock shot John a withering glare, 

“I’m a fully functioning grown man John and I do not have to listen to you.” John couldn’t hold back the smile this time and he huffed out a quiet laugh, 

“Okay ‘fully functioning adult’ I will remember that when you are throwing a strop and acting like a petulant child hmm?” Sherlock simply stood and started at him before John nodded to the sofa,  
“Sit back down.” Sherlock looked ready to say something but saw John was immovable on this and thought better of it and made his way back over to the sofa as John put on another DVD. He sat back down and was positive that Sherlock was even closer than before and John smiled before pressing play and grabbing the rest of the popcorn.  
“I haven’t actually seen insidious before.” Sherlock responded with some kind of exasperated sigh and tried to focus on the TV again. About half an hour into the film Sherlock was once again completely tense beside him and John was positive he was trying to turn his head ever so slightly away from the TV. That seemed to be John’s breaking point for not teasing and he couldn’t help himself, 

“Sherlock ~” He turned to face him, ignoring the film for a moment,  
“Are you actually scared? I thought you were all above being scared by a film?” Sherlock immediately turned to John and fixed him with a dark stare that would cut anyone else down but John remained un-phased. 

“I am above it and I am not scared!” John responded with a knowing grin and help up his hands in mock defeat. 

“Fine, fine. Whatever you say.” He turned back to the TV and handed Sherlock the rest of the popcorn, if he kept holding it he would end up eating it all.  
A few moments later John found himself jumping slightly at a rather, well not necessarily scary part, but a jumpy part and he ended up smiling at himself. He always loved it when a movie actually got him and gave him even the smallest of frights, what he didn’t expect however was the sudden flurry of popcorn. John turned to Sherlock whose eyes were wide as he was tightly clutching the now empty popcorn bag and he promptly burst into laughter.  
The film was completely forgotten for the moment and John looked back up at Sherlock which only caused more peals of laughter to escape from John and it was a few very long moments before he calmed down enough to speak. 

“I’m sorry but gods Sherlock, really, the popcorn?” More laughter escaped him and he found himself having to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes, his laughter was infectious and Sherlock found himself laughing along with John, the film completely forgotten. Once they had both managed to reign themselves in, popcorn still falling off them and onto the floor, John stood up and turned off the TV.  
“I think that’s enough for tonight don’t you?” He let out another quiet huff of laughter before moving over to Sherlock and standing in front of him and leaned down. Sherlock froze, John was suddenly very close and he was still bending down until his face was level with Sherlock’s. He felt himself hold his breath as he saw John’s hand reaching out and he was positive that his heart rate has exponentially increased, he watched as John’s hand moved closer and ended up picking a stray piece of popcorn from his hair. He mentally berated himself for thinking, well he didn’t know what he was thinking and he stood up all too quickly. 

“I’m going to bed.” He practically shoved John out of the way and stalked into his room before John could even say anything. When the detective had left John simply muttered git under his breath and set about cleaning up the mess that was now in the living room. He probably shouldn’t tell anyone about how scared Sherlock was tonight but he was most certainly not going to let him live it down.  
John finished cleaning up what he could of the popcorn and decided the rest could wait until the morning. He tidied the rest of the living room up slightly before turning everything off and heading upstairs, leaving Sherlock to sulk in his room. He wasn’t exactly tired since it was just gone 10pm so he picked up a book and stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers before getting into bed and settling down to read. 

The next thing John knew it was 12am and he had been so engrossed in the book he didn’t quite realise the time, he rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before finally putting the book down. He stretched over and turned off his lamp before settling under the quilt and closing his eyes.  
He, despite Sherlock’s initial reluctance and eventual huff, had rather enjoyed the evening and he would never forget what he was now going to have to dub ‘the popcorn incident’. A lingering smile was still on his face as he felt himself starting to relax into sleep, the smile was soon gone however when he heard his door open.  
He frowned and turned over so he was facing the door and gave his eyes a few seconds to adjust even though he knew it would be Sherlock. 

“Sh’lock?” He rubbed his eyes as Sherlock lingered in the doorway,  
“What do you want?” Another few moments passed and John huffed out a breath, Sherlock could either stand there all night or he could leave. He wasn’t even surprised by Sherlock’s eccentric actions, what did surprise him however was Sherlock breaking the silent. His voice was quiet yet somehow he still managed to sound slightly haughty. 

“There appears to be something wrong with my bed and it is currently unfit to sleep in.” John rubbed his eyes again and groaned quietly in frustration. 

“Please tell me you haven’t been experimenting in your bedroom?” 

“Perhaps.” Sherlock assumed that John would be too tired to notice the lack of Sherlock’s usual detail when it came to his experiments. 

“I told you…” John let out a huff of breath and resigned himself to the fact that Sherlock was not going to listen to him at all if he told him not to do experiments in his bedroom again,  
“Well why don’t you sleep on the sofa like you usually do then?” 

“It’s too cold.” Perfectly believable for this time of year. 

“Well I don’t know what to suggest.” He was now far too tired to have to deal with this and he just wanted to get some sleep and he silently willed Sherlock to go away but alas it wasn’t meant to be. 

“I can sleep in your bed.”

“No! Sherlock you can’t sleep in my bed, I’m in my bed.” 

“That’s irrelevant there is still a substantial amount of room.” 

“Perhaps you misheard. No.” John turned back over so his back was now to Sherlock and he closed his eyes, hoping that Sherlock would perhaps give up and leave him to get to sleep.  
Apparently he had no such luck when he heard Sherlock’s quiet footsteps coming closer and he took in a deep breath to calm himself down when he felt Sherlock just climb into the bed anyway, it was too late and he was too tired to get angry.  
“Oh sure fine, just come on in.” At least he had the decency to close the door behind him and he ignored the man next to him as he tried to get back to sleep. John was just teetering on the edge of sleep before Sherlock started fidgeting slightly right next to him. Why would be come up here and invade John’s bed when he was just about to sleep if he wasn’t even tired! Oh right… Oh! 

“Sh’lock?” His voice was thick with sleep and he was starting to feel groggy from the tiredness but he still turned so he was on his back and he could talk to Sherlock.  
“Are you too scared to sleep?” His tone wasn’t accusing or amused he was just asking a question and Sherlock turned his head to face John, or in an approximation of where he thought John would generally be in the darkness. 

“Don’t be so obtuse John. I informed you that all other sleeping arrangements were unsuitable.” John found himself smiling into the darkness and once again trying desperately not to laugh; Sherlock Holmes was actually too scared to sleep on his own and was now in John’s bed. 

“So are you telling me that if I go downstairs to your room right now, that there will definitely be something wrong with your bed?” 

“There is no need for you to exert yourself John. You’re obviously tired so just stop complaining and go to sleep.” There were the faintest traces of panic in Sherlock’s voice due to the fact he wouldn’t put it past John to actually go down and check and John was now completely grinning to himself and he wouldn’t be surprised if he gave it away in his voice. 

“Whatever you say Sherlock.” John moved again but this time he rolled over so he was facing Sherlock and wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s waist, pulling him close and resting his head on the detectives chest. He laughed quietly when Sherlock almost squeaked in surprise, 

“What are you doing?”

“Sherlock, you might be able to lie to me about some things but this is not one of them. I know you’re scared and I’m comforting you so shut up and go to sleep.” He refused to move and eventually Sherlock relaxed against John’s hold and with Sherlock finally relaxed against him John found himself eventually being able to fall asleep. He managed to murmur a quick goodnight before he did fall asleep completely, his last thought being something along the lines of how… nice Sherlock felt next to him.


	2. 'Bonus'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut :3

Sherlock was surprised he had fallen asleep at all so he was more than slightly taken aback when he was woke up by something. It took his sleep addled brain a few moments to register where he was and he because acutely aware of the fact that John was still draped over him and… Oh. That is what may have woke him up.   
He could feel a rather insistent, and notably sizeable, erection pressing against his hip. He lay incredibly still for a moment, he could force himself to go back to sleep but it was terribly distracting and there was no way he would be able to sleep again. Sherlock shifted slightly trying to move away, he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to move away but he was sure that John wouldn’t be too happy about the… Situation. 

However, when he tried to shift away, to save them both from what could be a completely mortifying experience, John simply tightened his grip and pressed even closer. Sherlock checked to make sure that John was still in a deep sleep before he tried to push John away from him but the same thing happened except this time John actually rutted against his hip.  
Oh gods, John would be mortified if he found out about this and Sherlock felt his cheeks heating up at the fact that despite it all he may have let himself enjoy it a tiny bit. At least John was asleep and wouldn’t remember any of it; Sherlock could simply forget it ever happened… he of course would be perhaps keeping it, just in case it should ever be needed again. 

He tried desperately to settle again and focus his attention away from the current problem that was incessantly pressing against his side but he was soon overcome by a strong sense of unbridled curiosity.   
He shifted again and this time he turned so he was facing John and he chewed his bottom lip as he felt John’s prick against the front of his hip, after taking a deep breath and chewing his lips some more he raised his hand and let his fingertips rest lightly over the side of John’s face. Sherlock had always had the opportunity to visually study John but this was different, this time he got to touch and it was all he could really reply on thanks to the darkness.   
He let his deft fingers lightly explore the skin on John’s face, following every contour and taking in the feel of stubble that was just coming through across his jaw. He moved his hand softly over John’s neck before moving back up his face, up over his cheek, and to his hair. Sherlock ran his fingers through the shorts hair, picturing every shade of the strands vividly in his mind as he did so and noting it was much softer than he thought it would be. 

Sherlock’s hand wondered back down to John’s neck before moving over his shoulder and down his side over the soft cotton of his t-shirt and Sherlock paused when his fingers brushed over bare skin where John’s top had ridden up during sleep. He needed to stop. Oh but the skin under his fingertips was so warm and… one touch. One touch so he could just know and he would stop.   
He slowly slipped his hand under the t-shirt and stroked over the soft skin of John’s side, completely lost in the feel of it under his fingers, so lost he didn’t realised John had shifted again but this time he was waking up. 

“Sher…” He started at the voice and snatched his hand back as if it had been burned; he suddenly felt far too close and tried to move back and away from John. John’s tired brain finally noticed what Sherlock was trying to do and he became very aware of his erection currently unyielding against Sherlock.   
He quickly moved his arm from Sherlock and let the other man move back, 

“Oh gods Sherlock, I’m sorry. Just forget about it yeah?” Oh, so John thought that was the problem. Sherlock chewed at his lip again in thought, he really had two options here; he could humour John and forget this ever happened or…

“It’s uhm, fine.” Sherlock moved back to John and lightly gripped John’s wrist and manoeuvring his arm so it was back to where it was before, around his waist, and promptly buried his face in John’s neck. His cheeks felt like they were on fire from what he had just done and he wouldn’t be surprised if John could feel it on his neck as Sherlock waited with bated breath for John’s reaction.   
He let his breath out in a hot puff against John’s skin when he felt John’s arm tighten around his waist and pull him closer, pressing their bodies together. His face burned hotter as he felt John’s erection oh so very close to his own groin and it caused his to stir in interest. 

“You really don’t mind?” John’s voice was soft and inquisitive, not accusing at all and he found himself clutching at the front of John’s t-shirt with both hands. 

“John.” His voice was slightly shaky, this, all of this, had the potential to go terribly terribly wrong but he was soothed by the sound of John’s voice. 

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Sherlock felt John move again and this time gasped when he felt a warm hand cover his crotch though his pyjama bottoms. John’s cupped hand over Sherlock’s still soft prick was enough to send a jolt of arousal through him and he gasped again.   
John tilted his head so he could press a soft kiss to Sherlock temple as he started to palm Sherlock through the soft material, feeling the detective growing hard beneath his touch.

“Ah, John… please.” John moved his hand and let the back of his knuckles trace over Sherlock’s nearly fully hard shaft. 

“What do you want Sherlock, tell me, what do you want?” Sherlock kept his face buried against John’s neck and his hands fisted in his t-shirt as he murmured out a reply in a voice thick with desperation. 

“I want you to touch me, please John.” 

“It’s okay Sher, whatever you want.” John moved his hand so he could pull down the elasticated waistband far enough so Sherlock’s cock was completely exposed between them.   
John wrapped firm and warm fingers around Sherlock’s shaft, feeling it twitch beneath his touch and fully harden as he started to move with feather light motions. Sherlock huffed out John’s name and started to chew his lip so he would remain relatively quiet when John’s hand started to move with more insistence. 

“Don’t do that, I want to hear you.” John’s voice was barely a whisper and the voice alone was enough to make Sherlock relax enough to let a moan escape him. The embarrassment flushed hot on his face for a moment before John spoke again,   
“Just like that, perfect.” The words were enough to push Sherlock’s reservations and resolve out of the window and he started to let each moan and mewl escape him, filling the silent air around them.  
His grip was still tight on John’s shirt as he started to buck his hips forward; his brain was going a mile a minute reminding him that it was John’s hand on him, his John, his beautiful John that was in bed with him right now causing Sherlock to sound slightly more frantic.   
John suddenly ran his thumb over the tip of Sherlock’s prick, collecting the pre-come that was gathered there and spreading it over the head, rubbing over the now slick sensitive skin. 

“F-fuck, John. Ah! Stop, I’m…” John rubbed his thumb over the glans a few more times before going back to firmly stroking Sherlock’s shaft,   
“Don’t hold back Sher, it’s okay.” On nearly every other movement John was now running his thumb over the glans of Sherlock’s cock causing the man to squirm and swear between broken moans. Sherlock was soon starting to tense, trying to mutter out a warning but he was rather incapable of forming words, instead he came with a loud shout of John’s name mild tremors racking his body from the climax. 

“Perfect.” John’s voice held nothing but adoration, though Sherlock felt his cheeks flush with how soon he had came and he tried to mutter out some semblance of an apology but John simply shushed him. 

“Shh, it’s all fine.” The older man pressed another soft kiss to Sherlock’s temple, and moved his hands from Sherlock’s now softening prick to his own, now throbbing, erection. He pulled himself out of his boxers and the hand that was now slightly covered in Sherlock’s release used it to slick his shaft, running his thumb this time over his own glans and moaning Sherlock’s name as he did so. John knew after that then it wouldn’t take long for him to finish but he realised it would take him even less time when he hand was suddenly batted away by Sherlock and long fingers were wrapping around his cock and started to firmly stroke the cum slicked flesh. 

“Gods Sherlock, ah! So good Sher.” Sherlock was an incredibly fast learner and had, within moments, figured out exactly what would turn John into a profanity spewing mess. It was John’s turn to clutch at Sherlock as he felt a warmth building in the pit of his stomach while Sherlock’s clever hand continued to work over him.   
“Sherlock! Fuck!” He thrust his hips forward, rutting into Sherlock’s hand and motion alone was enough to send him toppling over the edge and he was coating Sherlock’s hand with his own release, Sherlock not stopping until he had gave him every last drop. 

“Amazing Sher.” John was breathing deeply from his orgasm and it was the only sound that filled the room, Sherlock’s breathing having had a chance to level off (well as best as it could) when he was bringing John to completion.   
Before he could even get his breath back properly John moved forward and finally captured Sherlock in a kiss, pressing firmly against the plump lips before parting them with a clever tongue that licked its way into Sherlock’s mouth. He tasted every part of Sherlock he could from just one kiss and he felt rather than heard the detective moan lightly into his mouth.

When they eventually parted John couldn’t stop a large smile splitting his face. 

“Why do we do everything backwards? I’m sure you’re meant to kiss first.” He pressed another kiss to Sherlock’s lips, this time softer, before he spoke again.   
“I never knew.” Sherlock gave a breathy laugh at John’s comment, they had be so ridiculous to miss what was there and he laughed lightly again. 

“Honestly, nor did I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, and hit me up on tumblr startingwiththeridingcrop.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated! Find me on tumblr startingwiththeridingcrop.tumblr.com


End file.
